Calabozos de Mármol
by Brisa Black
Summary: -Me sorprende su acción, mi maestro…-ronroneó bajamente, en su oído./ -A mi…- bostezó cansada. –…también. Seguro, me arrepentiré... en la mañana… AxI One-Shot.


**Calabozos de mármol.-**

_By: Brisa Black_

* * *

Era una noche de tormenta. Los árboles eran azotados por el viento, con furia vengativa, mientras silbaba melodías mortuorias. Se podía decir que la naturaleza había desatado toda su fuerza esa noche.

En su cama, Integra Hellsing, se removía incomoda; con los ojos cerrados y apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos. Soñaba. La frente se le perlo de sudor y la respiración se le entrecortó.

Violentamente abrió los ojos y se levantó sobresaltada. Muy asustada observó a su alrededor con recelo. Tenía la boca seca, sentía los ojos ardientes y un ligero malestar en los músculos la hizo hacer una mueca. Se movió un poco intentando enfocar, pero por más que lo intentó no lo logró. Odiaba la miopía que padecía, y que se acentuaba con el tiempo.

A tientas buscó en la mesita de noche sus gafas. Las tomó y se las acomodó pudiendo ver algo mejor. Todo estaba en una escalofriante penumbra. Sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos y un calor sofocante la envolvió.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan, temerosa?

Frunció el ceño, incomoda. Ya no era una niña, tenía dieciocho años, y era legalmente adulta. Hacía varios años que su infancia había quedado olvidada, con todas las obligaciones que poseía, los temores y las debilidades de antes habían sido superados.

Un trueno, resonó en el exterior y el viento silbo más fuerte. Tembló entre las sabanas ligeramente amedrentada. Un mareo la hizo recostar se nuevamente, cerró los ojos con cansancio, pero el calor no la dejaba dormirse.

La cama ardía.

Estornudo, una, dos, tres veces…Rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

Estaba resfriada. Walter la mataría, esa misma tarde le había insistido en que no se bajara del auto y vigilara desde dentro el entrenamiento del las unidades. Pero ella, se negó en rotundo. Era su obligación como cabeza de Hellsing cumplir con todas las obligaciones que el cargo ameritaba de forma cabal.

Puso una de sus manos en la frente, para tomar su temperatura. No sacó demasiado en limpio estaban igual que su cara. Bufó. Intentó buscar una posición cómoda, pero sencillamente la fiebre no la dejaba.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al tocador, ahí había una jarra de agua fresca. La tomó y con esfuerzo sirvió un poco en un vaso. Las manos, las tenía sin fuerza, pero logro su 

cometido limpiamente. Con urgencia bebió el contenido, y al menos la boca ya no estaba tan árida.

Parada descalza, sobre un tapete, felpudo dirigió su mirada hacía la cama. No le apetecía volver a ella, estaba demasiado caliente, para su comodidad. Su mente ligeramente nublada por el cansancio y la enfermedad que la aquejaba, la llevó a salir del lugar.

Avanzó por los pasillos con el solo objetivo de buscar calmar el calor.

Descendió por las escaleras, cautamente, y pronto se encontró en la entrada a las mazmorras, definitivamente ese era el lugar más fresco de la mansión. Abrió la puerta y se interno hacía el subsuelo.

La roca fría bajo sus pies la hizo sonreír. Se sentía tan bien, esa refrescante sensación en el sofocante calor que su cuerpo padecía. Siguió caminando por el pasillo principal. Su mente no alcanzaba a dilucidar a donde se dirigía y se encontró fuera de una enorme puerta de madera labrada, con símbolos.

Tocó ligeramente.

No recibió respuesta del interior, pero entró de todos modos. Él debía estar ahí, no había misión que cumplir ese día.

O.o.O

En el interior de su ataúd Alucard abrió los ojos. Era idea suya, o habían tocado la puerta. Agudizó el oído. Unos suaves pasos se sentían dentro de su cuarto.

Sonrió divertido, al reconocer al invasor nocturno. No se movía y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir. Escuchó claramente, como la tapa de madera se movía lentamente, sintió el respirar dificultoso de su joven maestro por el esfuerzo.

Le ayudo en su tarea con cuidado de no asustarla. Alzó ligeramente las cejas, antes la imagen de Integra. Venía con el cabello desarreglado, la frente sudorosa, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos cristalizados.

-Amo, le puedo ayudar en algo. – cuestionó, con aire desentendido.

-No me siento bien… - murmuró secamente.

-No se ve bien. – dijo, como si nada. – ¿Desea que la lleve a la enfermería?

-No. – Se afirmó en el borde, del sarcófago y apretó ligeramente los labios.- Odio ese lugar.

-Está enferma, maestro… - contradijo, con el entrecejo fruncido, y algo contrariado. – Y…- ella lo cortó antes de que continuara.

-Tengo calor Alucard. La fiebre esta alta y simplemente enloqueceré si no la modero. – él la miró significativamente, era idea de él o quería entrar en su ataúd. – Podrías ayudarme a entrar, no tengo el suficiente control de mi cuerpo, para hacerlo sola.

Sin decir nada la tomó de la mano y prácticamente, la cargó hasta el interior. Era un féretro amplio en comparación a los que se utilizaban normalmente, pero aún así no estaba diseñado para dos personas, por ende el espacio era reducido.

Él se volteo un poco dejándole un espacio libre. Integra se acomodó, en el. Alucard pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, definitivamente la fiebre estaba bastante alta. Inconscientemente la muchacha, buscó el frió cuerpo del vampiro acercándose en toda su extensión.

Suspiró aliviada. Él era tan frió, y refrescante. Un bálsamo dentro del nebuloso calor de la fiebre y el malestar físico. Afirmó su cabeza en su pecho de mármol y entrelazó las piernas con las de él.

Alucard, abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido. Era totalmente inesperado, las acciones de su maestro. Bajó la cabeza para ver el rostro de Integra sobre él, pero estaba lejos de quejarse. Está jovencita, era su meta a conseguir.

Sería suya. Posesivo, pasó sus brazos por la estrecha cintura y la apegó más a él. Jamás ningún hombre la tendría de esta forma. Solo él se llevaría ese honor. Porque le pertenecía desde el momento que ella cruzó la puerta de ese calabozo. Sonrió afectado y enterró su cara en el cabello de ella aspirando su esencia.

-Me sorprende su actuar, mi maestro…-ronroneó bajamente, en su oído.

-A mi…- bostezó cansada. –…también. Seguro, me arrepentiré….- volvió a bostezar, ya más dormida que despierta. – en la mañana…

-Ya lo creo, que sí…- enarcó una ceja, divertido. Sería mejor alistar sus armas, enloquecería de coraje cuando volviera en sí y Walter querría desollarlo. Rió bajamente, ante la perspectiva. Ya después vería como calmaría a las fieras, pero por mientras el viejo mayordomo estaba durmiendo y la hermosa princesa de hielo estaba en sus brazos, a su merced y voluntad.

Un rictus loco apareció en sus facciones. Y definitivamente no desaprovecharía el momento…

* * *

Fin.-

* * *

_Esto surgió de la nada, solo quería escribir algo de esta pareja tan dispar, por llamarlo de algún modo. En fin espero que les agrade, y lo sé no es la gran cosa, y todo lo demás así que cualquier reclamo o algo me lo dicen, ok. XD_

_Un abrazo gente, y pronto tendrán noticias de los otro fics :)_

_Saludos._

_**Brisa Black.-**_


End file.
